How About Some Privacy?
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: All that Zexion wanted was to be able to have a little time to be intimate with his lover. But how could anyone get intimate with all these interruptions? Oneshot. Complete. Zemyx. Request fic for little-caitlin


How About Some Privacy?

* * *

This story was written for little-caitlin in return for her wonderfully awesome picture for The Passionate Beat that she did for me. I really hope that you like this despite the amount of time that it took me to get it out.

* * *

"Your mother makes the best food," the slate haired youth said over the sound of running water as he helped his boyfriend finish up the last of the dishes. The younger teen paused from where he was rinsing the sink of bubbles and dish soap to look up at his lover.

"Thanks, Zexy. You know that Mom doesn't mind having you over for dinner. You're always welcome here." The grin that was on the blond's face was extended all the way to his aqua eyes and the sight of that caused the older male to smirk. Zexion had been dating Demyx for nearly a year now, and they were very close. Both of them were students at The University Of Radiant Garden, and had met during Demyx's orientation when the adorable freshman had run into the junior, who had his arms laden with text books and notebooks galore. The two had gone sprawling, and as the blond had helped Zexion collect his belongings, the apologetic teen offered to buy the junior a coffee. Because he had been a bit frazzled at the time, Zexion had agreed to go with him. Needless to say, Demyx never found out what he had missed at orientation that day, and they had been together ever since.

As he rung his cloth out to wipe the counter, the blond let out a quiet yelp of surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. A quick look told Demyx that Zexion was finished drying all the dishes and they were put away. The clean up was completely forgotten as a pair of warm lips were attached to the blond's tanned throat. And as Zexion pressed his body against his lover's, it didn't take much for Demyx to feel the hardened erection poke him the ass despite the fact that he was wearing thick jeans.

"Zexy!" Demyx breathed out, his voice airy. "We can't…" The train of thought was completely forgotten as the older teen firmly ground his hips against the blond's, lips nipping violently against his throat. But as the words left the blond's mouth, Zexion broke out into a wide smirk.

"Do you honestly believe that after you were licking that spoon so seductively like that I would be able to resist you?" The whispered words were said with lips still pressed to sun-kissed flesh, sending vibrations through the slightly smaller body.

The blond attempted to swallow a groan as he reached forward to grip the counter tightly for support. His cheeks became flushed with both embarrassment and arousal as his lover began to set a pace for his thrusts, pushing harshly against Demyx's covered ass, and it didn't take long for the blond to begin to tentatively start meeting his thrust for thrust. And as if moving on their own accord, the older teen's hands made the lightest dip inside the younger teen's jeans, cupping the smooth ass in his warm hands. Even though Demyx should know better, there was just something sort of exciting about doing this in the kitchen of his mother's house. He had been waiting for this all night, and from the feeling of the large erection that he felt pressed against his backside, Zexion was enjoying the though too.

"Oh my god, Roxy! Look! Demy and Zexion are getting it on in the kitchen!" the exclamation caused the two youths to jump apart instantly as if the other burned.

"Sora, you know that it is rude to point." A second voice chimed in and it drew a groan from the blond before he turned around, hoping that his jeans were thick enough to at least visually hide his arousal.

There, standing in the doorway, were Demyx's younger twin brothers, both twins standing there with bugged eyes, open jaws and wide smiles. It was like this was the first time that they had caught their older brother in such a position, but they always liked making such a big deal out of it, mostly wanting to see if they could get a rise out of Zexion. "Aren't you two supposed to be over at Kairi's?" Demyx sighed, wanting them to just go away.

"No, we came home early to spend some time with our big brother." It was really kind of creepy when they began to act like this, speaking as one and all that other twinny stuff. "And besides, this is so much more entertaining." The two developed unholy smiles on their faces, and that was the last straw for Demyx. Obviously they weren't going to do the right thing and leave their brother alone.

"Well then, tell Mom when she gets back 'Thanks as always' and that I will call her the first of the week and we had a great time. See you guys later," Demyx said, very breathlessly as he pulled on a smirking Zexion's arm, dragging his boyfriend out through the living room to the front door, pausing for only the barest moments to allow them to slip on their shoes. The entire time, two voices harmoniously laughing followed them everywhere they went.

"You are aware that now they are going to know exactly why we are leaving and will never let you forget it, and probably will even tell your mother, right?" Ever the practical one, Zexion pointed that fact out as the blond continued to tug him behind him into the twilight towards the slate haired teen's car.

"I know, but I really don't care. We've been here for like six hours and I have missed you this week. So, I am horny and that didn't help. So we need to get somewhere that we can be alone." Demyx smiled that seductive little smile of his, his voice still holding only the barest amounts of a whine.

Zexion hurried to get the doors unlocked, completely agreeing with the younger teen's desire. They really hadn't gotten that much alone time this week due to Demyx's concert schedule and Zexion's labs, and both were really starting to notice that. "My apartment is closest." There was an airy quality to the older teen's voice as they both got into his compact car. If he had had a backseat, Zexion was sure that they would be in it, but alas, when he had gotten this car he had thought that being environmentally friendly was more important that having a backseat for these impromptu sexual needs. Obviously he hadn't been with Demyx when the vehicle was purchased. Thus there was no reason for having something like backseat for car sex.

"Yeah," smiled Demyx, looking over at his boyfriend. "But what about Riku?"

Ahh. Riku. Zexion's cousin and roommate. "He has a soccer game tonight. He won't be home until much later. They always party after a game." Letting out a sigh of relief, the elder teen turned the ignition on, and with a quick wave of goodbye to the twins who were standing in the doorway with knowing grins, the couple was soon out of sight of the small house, driving down the road at a speed that wasn't exactly legal. No words were said between them as Zexion sped down the road, hoping and praying that he wouldn't get pulled over. The town wasn't a large one, most of its population made up of the students and faculty of the university. And since Demyx's mother worked there, and Demyx and Zexion were both students, the drive wasn't a long one at all. But even in that short amount of time, the blond reached over across the centre console and pressed an open palm against the hardened flesh concealed by dark pants.

With a loud groan that he didn't even try hide, Zexion had to force the temptation to the back of his mind as he tried to concentration on the road. Before Demyx, the slate haired teen had never really considered himself to be a very sexual person, but the blond had unleashed his inner sex fiend and that being never seemed to be sated. They always seemed to be having sex, heading off to have sex, or recovering from having sex. Not that the older youth was complaining. Because the sex was always incredible. Yeah, this was a good relationship for the both of them.

Another shuddering moan slid from the pewter haired teen's lips as he pulled down the road that held the duplex that he shared with his cousin. Both Zexion and Riku's families were well off, and with both cousins receiving full scholarships for their chosen fields, their parents had rented them this three bedroom duplex for their entire four years, provided they kept their grades up. And right now, the older teen had never been happier that the house wasn't that far from Demyx's mother's house. Pulling the car into the dark driveway of his apartment, it didn't take long for the two to jump out of the car and hurry up the walkway. Stopping on the stoop, Zexion's shaking hand lifted his key to the lock, but was paused mid motion as Demyx slammed into his back and arms wrapped around his waist. This time it was the blond's turn to groan as his hips began to thrust up against Zexion's covered ass.

"Demyx!" he breathed out, his own hips moving backwards to meet his lover's. But as much as he wanted to just let go and continue along right here, Zexion knew that they needed to get inside to properly get on with this. So despite his desperate need for the contact, Zexion pushed himself away from the blond at the same time as he forced his key into the lock. As soon as the click signified that the door was finally open, the lover spilled into the dark living room, arms tangling around each other at a frantic pace, needing to feel as much of the other as possible. Lips were drawn together like magnets as the stumbled around the blackness, uncaring of their surroundings as tongues met in the air between parted lips as chests were pushed together along with hips and pelvis. Both let out a gasping moan at the renewed contact as Zexion forced his lover through the apartment to somewhere more comfortable, as well as a little more horizontal.

Giving only a slight amount of thought to the matter, the slate haired teen figured that the couch would work just fine for what they planned to use it for, and it wasn't like they hadn't used it before. Besides, it was so much closer than his room. Guiding his lover in the right direction as their lips were never given the opportunity to part, Zexion could only smirk as his aqua eyed boyfriend gave a squeak of surprise when the back of his legs bumped up against the arm of the couch. All it took was a single gentle push forward before Demyx found himself on his back on the couch, Zexion sprawled out on top of him. That was all that the blond needed before he quickly wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, ankles hooking at the small of the older teen's back. Long arms moved upwards, one twisting around Zexion's neck while the other buried itself in the silky pewter hair.

"Oh, god!" Demyx cried out, breaking their kiss as he threw his head back against the cushions, amazed at the familiar feeling of Zexion's stiff member being ground against his own trapped arousal. They both knew how much the other needed this, and they were going to let nothing stand in their way. Reaching a hand down between their bodies with the full intention of unclasping their pants, Zexion couldn't help but take the opportunity to cup Demyx' hard cock harshly in his hand, loving the melodious string of cries that escaped the younger teen's body at the sensation.

Smirking as he felt Demyx's entire body quivering beneath him, the older teen slid his hand upwards at a tantalizingly slow speed, coming to rest on the fly and button of the heavy jeans of the blond.

"I can't believe that we won!"

"Yeah!"

"Party! Party! Party!"

"Party at Riku's! Whoot!"

Light suddenly flooded the room, causing both youth's to squint to protect their eyes and freeze as loud noise erupted around them, many voices hooting and hollering cheers around them. Finally able to get the courage to look behind him, Zexion was shocked to see his cousin being flanked by the entire soccer team, cheerleaders and fans. And all of those people had just interrupted Zexion's ravaging of Demyx. With a snarl, Zexion tried to move off of his boyfriend before anyone noticed exactly what they were doing.

"Hey, Riku, look! Your cousin looks like he was totally getting it on with his boyfriend on your couch! Think we are interrupting them?"

Oh fuck. Just fucking great.

Trying not to let his temper get the best of him, Zexion took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, sparing a moment to sneak a peak down at his lover. As expected, jade eyes were wide open and clouded with a mix of fear, horror and embarrassment. It wasn't like they were in the closet or anything, hell, due to Demyx's frequent concerts and Zexion's notability for his brains; it seemed that the entire campus knew that they were together. But the fact that there were now close to fifty people starting to filter into the duplex, it was still a little frightening. Lifting himself off of the blond, the older teen made no attempt to hide the obvious bulge in his thinner linen pants, but was silently grateful that Demyx was wearing heavy jeans for concealment. Pulling the blushing younger teen up with him, the pewter haired teen pushed his way through the sea of people, an arm protectively wrapped around his lover's shoulders as they made their way to the front door, only to come face to face with Zexion's cousin, who wore a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't say anything, Riku. I hope that no one had blocked my car in." Zexion's voice was eerily calm, but to anyone who truly knew him, it meant that he was absolutely fuming. Demyx didn't even have the courage to look up at either of the cousins.

"Hey, in my defense, I thought that you were spending the night over at Demyx's mothers place. It's not my fault that I scored the winning goal and they decided to follow me home for a victory celebration." The light smirk never left Riku's lips as he leaned against the entryway wall, arms crossed smugly over his chest.

Just sending a glare at his cousin, Zexion ushered his boyfriend out into the still mild spring evening, slamming the door in his wake. Sighing, he finally let his aggravation out in that single breath of air before wrapping both of his arms around Demyx and pulling the blond close. With one hand pressed firmly against the back of his lover's head, Zexion could feel the warmth of Demyx's blush as his cheeks were pressed against the older teen's throat.

"I'm sorry, Dem. I had no idea that they were going to show up." The pewter haired youth whispered his apology into the softly styled mullet Mohawk combo that Demyx preferred.

"It's alright." Demyx's voice held a touch of musical laughter that brought a bit of relief to his boyfriend. "But, why don't we just upstairs to your room? It has a lock, doesn't it?"

"No, it does have a lock, but there is just something about going upstairs with the entire team downstairs and knowing exactly what we are doing up there," explained Zexion.

"Good point. So, where are we going to go to have some privacy? Cause I'm still horny." With the whimpered words, the blond simultaneously thrust his hips forward and bit down on the sensitive flesh of the older youth's throat. Hearing a low moan fall from his lover's lips, the blond figured that Zexion was in about the same state as he was as he continued to thrust his pelvis against the slate haired teens.

Suddenly, it was if the whole interruption had never happened and Zexion was being driven to a full state of arousal rapidly. Oh, the things that Demyx could do to him. But armed with the knowledge that the party inside would most likely spill out onto the front lawn shortly, and the fact that this was technically a fairly busy street, the older teen knew that they couldn't stay here. "What about your dorm room?"

Pausing for just a moment in his assault on his lover's neck, but not until after he had left various dark red patches that would turn to a deep purple by morning, Demyx gave the question a few seconds of thought before replying, though not removing his lips from the once pale skin. "Axel was supposed to be going out on a date tonight, and was hoping that it would lead back to a bedroom. But it's a first date and he never brings first timers back to our room. He always goes back to theirs on the first date."

Good enough for Zexion.

With a quick look to see that some asshole had indeed blocked his car in, the pewter haired teen took a mental note of the make, model and colour along with the license plate. Whoever it was that had blocked him in would be receiving his just desserts in the near future. And as soon as he and Demyx got their alone time and their business out of the way, he would begin to devise the appropriate scheme. But right now, they just needed to get to the blond's dorm, and fast.

At first, they were just walking down the road, holding hands, knowing from experience that it would only take about 13 minutes before they made it to Demyx's building. In a matter of seconds though, Zexion's arm had made its way back around his lover's shoulder, keeping their bodies close, and the blond's hand was resting on his boyfriend's ass. Driven by extreme desire, the couple came to the entrance of the tall building in record time, swiftly making their way to the elevator in the lobby.

As soon as the metal doors slid close behind them, Zexion had Demyx pressed against the violet wall, gripping his shoulders tightly and grinding against the younger teen almost violently as he attacked the swollen lips pressed against his own with an eagerness that had been driving their actions all night. Tongues were sliding against each other just as furiously as hips were, needing anything to bring them back to that brink of insanity that they had been teetering so close to earlier. And it wasn't going to take much to bring them back to that point once more.

Due to the fact that it was a Saturday night, there had been two sporting events and numerous parties in the area, no one else entered the small box as they rode up to the 17th floor. As soon as the bell chimed to inform them that they had begun their assent upwards, Zexion began to get impatient and could care less about the camera that was probably focused on them. Shifting his body so that his back was shielding Demyx's body, all the while not breaking their kiss, the slate haired youth allowed his hand to slip down from his lover's shoulder to trail down the slim body, passing over an obviously hard nipple, down along the taught stomach to the hem of the blond's shirt. Promptly, the white and navy material was shoved upwards along the aqua eyed man's midsection. Not giving his boyfriend any time whatsoever to react, Zexion's hand found the waist band of Demyx's jeans. When the button finally was popped out of its hole, the younger teen broke their kiss with a choked out moan, his head lolling back at the action.

"Shit! Zexy!" he whispered out breathlessly as he squeezed his hands tightly at Zexion's hips. He wanted this so much! And as he felt the zipper being lowered over his swollen member, he didn't even try to contain his moan. This was it. They were finally going to have the alone time that they had been craving all week. Pushing his hips violently forward, the blond just hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted again. Not now that they were getting this far. Zexion's hand felt slightly cooler against the heated flesh of Demyx's pelvis as it toyed with the wiry blond hairs it found there. Despite being so close, that still wasn't where he wanted to be touched. Gripping his lover's hips even tighter, the younger teen whimpered before thrusting his body upwards to send a hint. A soft chuckle was heard in the otherwise silent elevator before the torturous hand was finally pushed into the open pants, long fingers wrapping around the hardened length trapped within.

As he heard his name fall from the blond's lips, it caused Zexion to smirk. The noises that Demyx made were always so sexy. He gave a single light jerk to the cock in his grasp, and hearing as boyfriend hit his head lightly against the wall once more, the pewter haired teen figured the blond was enjoying this. A few more pumps along the shaft just helped Demyx get closer and closer to that edge, and there was no denying that Zexion was enjoying this as well.

But as soon as they had a somewhat steady rhythm set, the elevator chimed and came to a complete stop. Groaning in unison, neither youth was too happy at having to stop once again, but at least this time they had been expecting it. Pulling his hand reluctantly out from inside of the heavy pants, the elder teen caused his lover to blush deeper as he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking long fingers where a little of the blond's precum had gotten there. The action caused the blond to reach his own hand down to zipper his jeans up again with a slight gasp. Not bothering with the button, he just pulled his shirt down to cover it and hoped for the best.

The door slid open and with a small smile between them, they then rushed out of the elevator towards Demyx's dorm room. No words passed between them as they hurried down the hall, lust was guiding their movements and thankfully there was no a single other person in sight to interrupt them. Skidding to a halt in front of room 9-8, the blond pulled a key out of his pocket and slid it into the doorknob. Before he had a chance to turn it however, he felt Zexion press up against him, a cloth covered erection rubbing against his jean clad ass.

"Love you," Zexion whispered, his lips attaching themselves to the small patch of skin under pale blond licks behind Demyx's ear.

"Love you too." The breathless words echoed with a smile as fingers wrapped around the key, turning it and waiting for the telltale click of the lock opening. When the click never happened, Demyx looked down at the knob, a single eyebrow raised in confusion. He was sure that he had locked it before he left. "Huh?"

"Oh, god! Axel!" A voice cried out from inside the dorm room. A voice that Zexion knew, quiet well actually. The two men paused in their actions to listen in to make sure that they weren't just hearing things.

"It is so hot to watch you getting fucked by Axel, Marly. I can't wait to finally get my turn." A sadistic female voice joined the first one with a chuckle, and the addition caused both eavesdroppers eyes to widen.

"Is Axel…having a threesome? With Marluxia and Larxene?!" Demyx hissed, unsure if he should be intrigued, turned on, or traumatized by this turn of events.

"Seems so," Zexion chuckled lightly. "Hmm. I didn't know that Marluxia is bi. But I guess that means that your dorm isn't an option. Unless you want to go join them?"

With a slight, but playful glare, the blond sighed. "Man, I'm so horny. There just has to be somewhere that we can go to have some privacy." He voice now held more than just a slight whine. After all, this was the third time tonight that they had been denied some privacy. It wasn't fair. It was like some deity had decided that tonight they were not allowed to have sex, but were to be made as horny and desperate as humanly possible. Sliding his key out of the lock and replacing it in his pocket, Demyx then turned and pressed himself against Zexion's chest.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his younger lover to pull him closer, Zexion then allowed himself to sigh as well. "I know, Dem. It does seem like something is working against us tonight, doesn't it?"

"I just wish that there was somewhere we could go that there are no annoying brothers, stuck up cousins or perverted roommates." With a whimper, the blond just nuzzled his face into the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Humming in agreement, the slate haired teen tried to block out the sound of Marluxia's moans that were easily heard out here in the hall. Wait. Marluxia. Marluxia was his lab partner in biology. And they were the teacher's aides. And if Marluxia was up here, then it meant that the office that they shared was empty. Bingo! His face broke out into a wide smirk at the solution; Zexion quickly placed a light kiss on the top of Demyx's messy hair before pulling away. "I think that I might know a place?"

"Huh?"

"Just, lets go." The smirk never left Zexion's face as he grabbed a hold of Demyx's hand and pulled him back towards the elevator. This time, the trip didn't seem nearly as long before they arrived and piled in the elevator, pressing the ground floor button, planning on giving the security people watching the camera's a repeat performance of their way up.

"Wait! Hold the door please!" a voice cried out, and it caused Zexion to groan. Really? He should have probably expected this after the way that their night had been going. Pressing the button, the doors slid back open, revealing one of Demyx's dorm neighbours and classmates.

"Hi, Naminé." Demyx greeted the blonde girl politely with a smile, trying to discreetly move his hands to button up his pants. But as soon as his hands got close, Zexion's arm slide around his waist and arm, stopping him in his tracks. Sparing a very brief glance up to his older lover's face, the blond saw a quick flash of mischievousness in those indigo irises that could only mean that Zexion was planning one of his famous schemes, and this one required his pants staying un buttoned while Naminé was in the elevator with them.

"Oh, hi Demyx! Hi Zexion! You guys heading out?" The girl smiled at the couple, completely oblivious of their situation.

"Well, we were heading in, but…" Demyx blushed once more at the thought of what he had just head through his dorm door, momentarily forgetting about Zexion's upcoming scheme.

"You heard Larxene and Marly were over too? I know, its so wrong." The laughter that fell from Naminé's lips was quite musical and both Demyx and Zexion knew how beautiful it was when she sang. In fact, Demyx was often her instrumental accompaniment. But right now, neither of them really cared about that. All they wanted was some privacy and the chance to finish what they started. "So, where are you two heading now that Demyx's room is, uh, occupied?"

"Riku is throwing a party at our place. The team won their game this afternoon, so we'll probably head over there," Zexion answered, his steady voice hiding the playfulness that was rising in him. In a move that appeared completely normal to everyone else, the arm that Zexion had slung around his boyfriend's waist and ran it gently along the green eyed teens back, slipping it back under the hem of the light material to touch the warm skin.

It was all that the blond could do to no gasp out, not really wanting to alert Naminé of anything strange going on between the two other occupants of the elevator, especially because it was a well known fact that Naminé was the biggest fan girl on campus and would probably give anything to watch some live action boys love. "Yeah, we figure that Riku's parties are always fun." With a struggled hold on calmness, the younger male sent another smile to the female soprano. He gritted his teeth as he felt his lover's traitorous hand slip just under the waist band of his jeans, trying to suppress the moan that he felt building inside of him.

"Sounds like a blast. I have to go and practice the solo I have coming up for the festival. Are you entering anything this year, Dem?" As the lone female spoke, Demyx could feel the hand move down into forbidden territory, pressing firmly against the smooth globes of his ass, kneading the flesh with long fingers.

Still trying not to make it known to his classmate the abuse that was being inflicted on his body as she stood there, Demyx continued to take in large gulps of air in an attempt to regulate his breathing. "Ugh, yeah. A solo and a trio." The blond bit down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out when the fingers found their way even lower, pushing their way down along the younger teen's crack, not stopping until they got to the one spot that Demyx was desperate for contact against.

"I think that he is going to do very well this year, and you will as well, Naminé," Zexion commented, inwardly smirking when he felt Demyx lean heavily against his body. And as if that was the last thing that he needed, the slate haired teen quickly pressed his middle finger into the tight passageway of his lover's ass.

This time it was impossible for the blond to contain the squeak of surprise he made as his body was intruded without any warning. He knew that Zexion loved scheming and everything, but to scheme like this on his own boyfriend was a little too much, even though Demyx was thoroughly enjoying this pleasurable torture. It was still wrong. Especially when it was Naminé of all people standing right there. Taking in a sharp breath as Zexion began to move the impaling finger around in small circles, Demyx could only hope that the blonde girl didn't notice anything unusual.

"Are you alright, Dem? You seem to be a little bit flushed and even a little bit faint." The concern that was held in Naminé's voice was very sweet and caring, but the younger male just wanted her to go away.

"He had a slight fever earlier too. I think that it might be better if we just head back to his mother's place and crash there." As if to prove his point or to solidify his lie, Zexion lifted his unoccupied hand up and placed it against his boyfriend's forehead as if he was checking for a fever. And just as he expected, his younger lover leaned into the warm touch and the pewter haired teen bend his head down to place a single kiss on the glistening forehead. "It won't be long before I get you in bed, Dem." The whispered words were spoken against flushed skin, effectively hiding the smirk that appeared on Zexion's lips.

"Aww. That's too bad. I hope you feel better soon, Demy." The smile that appeared on Naminé's face was genuine and the girl completely missed the double meaning of Zexion's words.

"Thanks, Nami," the blond replied sincerely. But as soon as the invading finger stopping making those wondrous circles, and began probing deeper and deeper, a loud gasp fell from his parted lips before he could stop it.

When he turned his face to look up at Zexion, the entire elevator jerked to a stop. Quickly, Zexion removed is finger from his lover's body and pulled his hand out of Demyx's pants as the doors slid open, Naminé waving and offering a few parting words before running off in the direction of the amphitheatre.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Demyx growled, turning to fully face his lover in an air of annoyance and arousal, giving a light smack to the slate haired man's chest.

"No. I'm not exactly into necrophilia," smirked Zexion, wrapping a hand around Demyx's before pulling his boyfriend behind him in the direction of the dormitory doors.

"Ewwie. So, where are we really going?" The blond grinned, his mood changing instantly, not minding the sensation of being dragged through the lobby of his dorm. But that was only because he knew that wherever their destination was, they would finally be able to have the previously denied privacy. They were getting to the point of desperation now.

"You'll see," was the cryptic answer that Zexion gave as they made their way quickly across campus on foot, periodically stopping and stealing a few kisses and gropes against walls, trees and any other vertical surface they came across. The need to be together was now dictating every action that they made, but the fear of being interrupted yet again was what was stopping them from going any further than those few stolen caresses.

In only a matter of minutes, Zexion was pulling Demyx up twilight lit stairs, into a building that they both knew well enough. Not bothering to ask his lover now that he had a pretty good idea of where they were going, the blond just smiled and continued to allow himself to be pulled along, glad that his boyfriend had finally found a place that would ensure their privacy. And after descending a set of stairs that lead into the basement of the building, Demyx began to shake from anticipation. The one thing that he hadn't anticipated though was his lover stopping in the middle of the hallway, only a few doors away from their final destination. Groaning loudly, the blond peered around Zexion's shoulders to see what the hold up was.

"Good evening, Xigbar." Zexion nodded politely to the janitor, who up to this point hadn't even noticed their presence. Looking up from his task of emptying a garbage can into a large clear bag, the man of long dark hair streaked with grey and an eye patch that hid one orange eye, grinned at the couple.

"Yo, Zexion. Demyx! What brings you two queers down this way at this time of night?" the janitor exclaimed with a huge grin, not meaning any offence with his comments, and the couple knew that. But no matter how friendly he was, Demyx still found Xigbar a little on the creepy side.

"I just need to find a few research notes that I need for a paper that I believe I left in the office. Have you already been in there?" Needing to ensure their privacy, Zexion's mind was already calculating all the possible scenarios for this situation.

"Oh, yeah. Professor Vexen's exam got out about half an hour ago, so I cleaned all the offices first. I won't be interrupting your research, don't worry about that. I'm off to clean the examination room." Xigbar laughed a hearty laugh that caused Demyx to squeeze tighter at Zexion's hand. And from just a subtle change in his lover's stance, even from behind him, the blond could tell that Zexion was now smirking.

"Alright. Thank you. Oh, and is Professor Vexen still around? Or has he also gone for the evening?" Zexion questioned.

"You betcha. He high tailed it out of here pretty quickly. You want me to tell him you are looking for him if I see him come back?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I had a question about a formula, but it isn't that important. I will catch him on Monday. Thank you for all of your hard work." Offering the one eyed man a friendly nod, Zexion then turned to Demyx, the mischievous light disappearing from his eyes only to be replaced with the shine of arousal that had been there all night. Swiftly, they began to move down the hallway once more, leaving Xigbar to his own devices. Producing a key from his pocket, Zexion then stopped in front of an unmarked door. Not bother to knock or anything, the slate haired youth eased the key into the lock, throwing the door open and ushering his younger lover into the small office, following the blond in. as soon as they were both in, the older teen closed the door, being sure to lock it just in case. He wouldn't stand for another interruption tonight.

Once the lock had clicked into place, he turned around, a hungry look in his eyes as he watched his blond boyfriend lean up against the oak desk that was obviously Zexion's and not Marluxia's and without any warning, the younger teen flew across the room and into his lover's arms, mouths meeting a shared feverous desire, hands roaming freely over backs, arms and necks, wherever they could touch. Passion fuelled their movements, hips thrusting up against once another, hard erections pressing firmly against one another as each of them desperately began to grind their pelvises together, needing any amount of friction they could get. As bodies moved as one, tongues mimicked the actions, thrusting up against each other, tasting the uniquely familiar flavours that they could only describe as intoxicating.

Demyx was the first to moan into the kiss as his lover swiftly moved his hand back down inside the blond's pants, a single finger running lightly over the tiny rosebud of his entrance. Pushing his hips backwards, hoping the action would impale him on the long finger; the blond brought his own hand down to help release the zipper on his jeans once more, needing to know that Zexion had enough room to do this in. In just a matter of seconds, the heavy material was falling down lean legs, leaving Demyx's lower half completely exposed, the younger teen never bothering with underwear, much to the delight of his boyfriend.

When Zexion's hand was released from the constriction of the thick clothing, a single finger finally pushed its way back into the tight heat, and the action caused the blond's head to loll back in pleasure, effectively breaking the kiss. Using the position to his advantage, the pewter haired youth attached his lips to the exposed flesh of his boyfriend's throat, suckling vigorously as his finger began to pull out of the tight hole, massaging the velvety walls of Demyx's anal passage. Feeling the moans vibrating beneath his lips as well as hearing them fill the small office, Zexion couldn't help but smirk against the skin before biting down and receiving a loud groan for it.

"Zexy! Don't tease! Please! I can't take it!" the blond panted out, his hand making quick work of the older man's belt, popping the button and easing the zipper down, needing to feel the heat that was just radiating off his lover against his own skin. But as soon as Demyx was able to push the dark pants and silky boxers to the floor, Zexion pulled back and stepped away from his lover momentarily, his finger once again removing itself from Demyx's anus. With a long groan of disappointment, the younger teen allowed his eyes to go wide as he watched his smirking boyfriend step out of his pants, leaving his shoes in the pool of material, moving backwards and away from the blond. "What the? Are you trying to give me a severe case of blue balls here?" in a voice that was obviously suppose to sound irritated, Demyx only managed to sound desperate and whiny, though it was a completely endearing sound to his lover.

"No," the slate haired teen answered. "I'm going to get some lubrication and a condom so that I can fuck you properly and not hurt you." The smirk never left his face as he walked over to his desk, ignoring the neatly organized stacks of papers and books, going straight for the large drawer that held his files. Pulling it open, he thumbed through the lettered tabs until he reached the 'S' section. With the slightest widening of his smirk, he reached into the slot, reaching down to the very bottom, pulling out a small plastic bag that held several condoms and little packages of lubricant. Feeling wide eyes on him, Zexion could only continue to smirk as he pulled a single condom and one package of lubricant out of the bag, replacing it in the bottom of the drawer and sliding it closed.

Looking back over at his surprised lover, Zexion couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the dumbfounded expression that was plastered on the blond's face. "You keep lube and rubbers in your desk and filed under s?" was the intelligent comment that fell from Demyx's lips.

"Yes. S for sex. Now turn around, brace yourself against the wall and spread you legs for me." The last of the words were spoken in a light whisper that sent a chill straight down the younger teen's spine. Doing as he was told, Demyx turned around, leaving his pants and flip flops in a pile as he moved to the wall, resting his forearms against the windowless wall, his forehead pressed against his wrists.

"Aren't you going to screw me on your desk?" Demyx whispered, trying to listen for sounds that would indicate exactly what Zexion was currently up to.

"And have you mess up all my hard work that I put into sorting and organizing my research? Sorry, love," chuckled the slate haired man, his lips pressed against Demyx's ear, the blond shuddering in pleasure at the proximity of his lover. With the younger teen's back pressed firmly against his chest, Zexion reached a hand around the blond's body, wrapping long fingers around the swollen cock, pumping it in a light, steady rhythm. Hearing the moan fall from his boyfriend's lips, the older teen used the distraction to press two lube slicked fingers into the tight hole of his lover.

At the intrusion of his body, Demyx let out a strangled cry, thrusting his hips backwards onto the hand, causing the fingers wrapped around his aching arousal to slide along the length of it, creating that glorious friction. This was heaven! It was exactly what he needed after the stress of being interrupted so many times after dinner. Using his body to create a steady rhythm, the blond rocked back and forth, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the duel sensations, and when the two fingers buried deep inside him began to spread themselves apart to stretch his entrance, the blond feared that this would all be over too soon and before Zexion was able to get any pleasure of his own. And that was the last thing that the younger teen ever wanted. His lover's pleasure and satisfaction was just as important as his own. Silently counting down as the slate haired teen scissored his digits fifteen times, Demyx finally spoke up. "Just hurry. Please. I won't last long and I want you inside me." The request wasn't whiny or bossy, but full of passion and all the love that the blond held for his older boyfriend.

The smirk finally left the pewter haired teen's lips only to be replaced with a genuine smile that was reserved for Demyx and Demyx alone. "Alright. As long as you're sure." Placing a single kiss against the pierced lobe of the blond's ear, Zexion allowed his fingers to slip out of the tight passage. Letting go of the hard cock that was dripping precum, the older teen used the now unoccupied hand to pull his own shirt off over his head, Demyx's following shortly afterwards. As they faced each other, their eyes met in an undeniable connection as it drew them closer together until they were pressed against one another, lips crashing together once more. Taking control, Zexion pushed against his lover harshly until the blond took a few steps backwards, gasping into the kiss when his naked body came into contact with the cold concrete wall.

Wasting no time, the older teen hooked an arm under one of his boyfriend's legs, hoisting it up and holding it against his own waist. Getting the hint, Demyx wrapped his arms tightly around the pewter haired youth's neck, pulling his other leg up as well so that he was being supported by the wall, Zexion's neck and the arm under his long legs. Groaning as the position allowed the long, latex covered cock to ghost over his stretched hole, Demyx couldn't help his natural reaction to grind down into his lover's body.

Giving the blond's actions a small chuckle, Zexion used the arms holding Demyx up to hold him still, going by feel alone to allow his enlarged penis to find and press firmly against the puckered entrance to the younger teen's body. Another cry of his name fell from the parted lips of his lover, and that only served to drive all of Zexion's lust to the front as he deftly thrust his long shaft into the constriction warmth in a single motion. Aside from the initial moan at the first penetration, both teens just stood there motionless, trying to adjust to the familiar sensations, the only sound in the small room was that of their heavy pants.

"Zexy…" Demyx whispered out after several long moments of silence.

"Hmmm?" the older teen hummed in response, his whole mind being lost to the pleasurable feeling of tightness choking his cock.

"Could you start moving? Please?" the quite plea was enough to send a small amount of clarity to Zexion's brain, the slate haired teen diving in to capture pale lips within his own, at the same time tentatively pulling his hips backwards slightly, slamming them back up against the smaller body, a loud moan his only single that Demyx was enjoying the movements just as much. A steady rhythm was quickly set, neither man confident in their stamina tonight, knowing that all the prior interruption and number of times of being brought to the edge enough to affect the length of their performance tonight, though it didn't really bother either man.

As his body was violently pounded into, Demyx could only hold tightly onto Zexion's neck as his body moved in time with the older teens, the friction along his stiff shaft being caused by their stomachs rubbing up against it threatened to push Demyx over the edge before things really got started. He couldn't allow that to happen. Using every muscle he could, the blond began to clamp the tight ring of muscle around the thick cock buried in his ass, hoping to bring Zexion as much pleasure as he was currently receiving.

Moaning loudly at the added tightness around his member, the elder teen parted his lips, still pressed against his younger lover's and took the swollen lip between his teeth, biting down harshly. It drew another loud moan from the blond as his thrusts picked up momentum, pushing deeper and deeper into the lithe body. They moved in unison, every action familiar to them, but at the same time every experience was completely new to them. But as soon as the vigorous thrusts finally hit that spot inside Demyx, quickly pulling back only to ram back in and assault it once more, the blond let out a strangled cry that rang through Zexion's entire body, right down to the very core of his existence.

The moment that his lover first began to stimulate his swollen prostates, Demyx pulled away from the kiss and the younger teen's vision erupted with bursts of white, as his body was flooded with pleasure. Prying his aqua eyes open, the blond was greeted with the sight of his normally pale lover flushed with arousal, his entire face and chest glistening with the slick sweat that covered his own body as well. And as soon as indigo eyes locked with his own in time with a singularly forceful thrust, it sent Demyx's mind, body and soul over the edge. Letting his lover's name repeatedly fall from his lips, the blond allowed his orgasm to finally wash over him, his hot seed shooting up to splatter across both their chests, feeling as if it was all well earned.

The additional constrictions and spasms around his hardened shaft as well as the tightening arms around his neck was enough for Zexion as well as he pushed deeply into the smaller body one final time, his own released filling the condom as the quakes took over his own movements as he thrust his tongue into an unsuspecting Demyx's mouth. As soon as the blond realized what was going on, he eagerly returned the kiss as Zexion's legs finally gave out and they slid down the wall in exhaustion, the action causing the pewter haired teen to withdraw from his lover's body.

Panting heavily while pressed against one another, neither man made any attempted to move for several long minutes while they waited for the tremors to subside.

"Love you," Zexion whispered against his lover's lips.

"Love you too," answered Demyx, his own lips curving upwards in a smile. You know, for a while there, I thought that we would never get the chance to do this tonight."

"To tell the truth," Zexion chuckled, pulling back. "Neither did I." No other words were said for a long time as they just sat there, content in each others arms, happy to have finally found this small sanctuary that the two of them could finally have some alone time. But knowing that this wasn't as private and secluded, or as comfortable, as they would have liked, both knew that they would have to move and move soon to avoid being caught in here too. After a very short discussion, the couple decided that they would head back to Zexion's place and hide out in his room until the party dissipated. The slate haired teen removed his condom from his now flaccid member, and after wrapping it in several tissues, disposed of it in the trash before slipping back into his clothes before turning back to his lover. After using a few more tissues to clean the mess off of Demyx's chest, he helped his boyfriend slip back into his own clothes. With a final kiss, the couple moved over to the door, intent on heading over and hiding out for the rest of the night.

Zexion sighed at the loss of the privacy, before unlocking the door and pulling it open only to reveal an unexpected sight.

"Ah, good evening gentlemen," Professor Vexen said, looking up from searching through his bag for something, probably a set of keys for this office. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But Marluxia borrowed a text from me that I need back to help plan a lab with. I'm just hoping that he left it here in his office."

Suppressing a groan, Zexion reached back to grab a chuckling Demyx's hand, pulling both of them passed the long haired professor. "Not to worry, Professor. You're one of the few who didn't interrupt us."

* * *

First and foremost, little-cailtin, I am SO SO SO sorry that this took me so long to get out. I know that you said that it didn't matter, but I still feel bad. I hope that it was worth the wait. This is also the first thing that I have posted for over a year that Pahoyhoy hasn't edited/heard before posting, because her computer is still out of commission. So no matter what Pahoyhoy, I love you and miss you so much! And thanks to Tifa-san for being my substitute beta! A special shout out goes out to Simone as well for helping me with some of the locations, especially the final one!

And little-caitlin, thank you so much for such a wonderful piece of art! Since the day that you sent it to me, I continued to be completely in aww from it. You possess such an amazing talent for taking something right out of my head and making it into something so beautiful. Thank you so much for taking the time to do that. And I hope that everyone else liked it too! Until next time!


End file.
